Proxy
by HeavenAngelXJ
Summary: Andromeda was normal. Was. A walk into the woods has her world turned upside down when she is forced to become a female proxy for the Slender Man. Will events tear her apart? Or will they tear her own heart apart?


My eyes opened as the moon shone her light onto my face, that wasn't what woke me up though. That award would go to the sound that I heard outside of my window. I sprang up and out of bed to look outside of the window.

"The hell was that?" I quietly asked myself in a hushed whisper.

Weird crap normally happened, but nothing like this. It had sounded as if something clawed at my window in a vain attempt to get into my room. I, luckily, kept the window locked at all times so shit like that couldn't get in. Doesn't mean I'm not going to check it out. Smart idea isn't it? Probably at the time it was.

"Can't get any freaking sleep because of damn weird crap happening. Never anyone else that it happens to! It's always me!"

I walked over to my closet and pulled a pair of my boots out and pulled them on. I normally didn't wear these boots because they were heavy considering the fact they had metal straps and metal over the cap of my foot for, in a basic sense of the phrase, "kicking someone's head off". I opened my room door and walked down the hall leading to the foyer, or living room depending on your preference.

"Better not be our neighbors damn cat again! That feline monstrosity is always scratching at my window trying to get in for food or something. I swear that cat is going to get it!"

I walked over to the front door and grabbed my fathers flashlight from the table next to the door. My dad was recently promoted as county sheriff in my small town of Penumbra. Our town is next to some sort of reserve for the woods. I don't know to be honest never payed any attention when that was talked about in class. The town itself though is not too far off from the city though. My dad doesn't have to travel that far too work, so it's all good where we live.

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I closed the front door behind me and walked off of my houses front porch. I didn't really know where to head, but my first thought was _woods. _I thought of the woods because the neighbors cat actually goes in their from time to time after I shewed it away, so naturally I thought to check their for the damn thing.

"That cat's gonna get a face full of my foot when I get to it!" It's not hard to tell that I'm pissed off.

I didn't have to walk that far to the reserve. Remember my town's basically right next to the damn thing might as well have just placed it in the middle of the woods. I hopped the fence and walked over to the path that was created for tourist.

_Tourist, yeah right! Who the fuck wants to come to this low down town and poor excuse of a reserve? Nobody that's who! _

Had I actually been paying attention I might have seen a man watching me walk deeper into the woods.

Not going to lie, but I think I'm lost. I actually have no idea where I'm going and why I'm going this way, but it just seemed right to me. I had heard about these woods before. Some monster lived here, or something like that. The town had a legend about them and the reason why kids sometimes went missing. A monster would come a take the kids away into the forest never to be seen again. It was normally a tale told to the other teens of the town, sometimes kids depending on if people felt like it or not. I normally never believed any of that shit. Honestly though, who the hell would? Some pale faced man, with no face I might add, walking around the woods snatching up children. I heard from some of my friends he wore a business suit.

"Okay, I'm officially scared now. Where the hell am I?!"

I did one complete circle to take in my surroundings. I knew I was deep in the woods and along my way I must have gotten off of the path. I heard a stick crack to my right, so I turned toward where the sound came from and shone my light there. Nothing. Nothing was there.

"The hell is going on. Why did I come here?"

I started to let a few tears slip past my eyes. Why the hell did I come here? Why the _fuck_ didn't I just stay in bed?

My breathing slowed as I felt something behind me. I wanted to turn around. Just one look. Someone was behind me. Watching me. Waiting for me to look.

I took a deep breath and turned around.

Business suit. Tall maybe about 9'0ft. Pale. Yet, surprisingly warm.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to do something, but I could do nothing. I shook my head and disbelief and quietly mumbled "You're not real" over and over again. I wondered how long it was going to be before either of us did something. The Slender man was in front of me. Just looking at me.

"How much would you like to bet there is nothing you can do about what I have planned for you?" It's voice was inhuman, yet somehow comforting.

"Is twenty dollars good enough for you?"

It chuckled. I felt it's hand fall on my head.

"Welcome to Hell."

I knew two things he wanted from me. One is to ,hopefully, become a proxy. I heard stories about them. I heard that there might be some in our town. That would explain my friends, Trekkie and Rex, behavior since last November, it's June as of right now. Two is that I'm about to be skewered on a tree and then disemboweled.

"You will be a proxy Miss Andromeda. I have watched you for some time. Certain skills you posses will come in handy for what I have planned for you."

I hated that I had no choice but to say yes. It disgusted me that I was about to say yes to this freak of nature and let him basically have his way with me. I had to say yes thought. I don't want to die.

"I'll do. Not like I have much of a choice."

"No you really don't. That isn't my problem though. So I hope you get over things quickly."

He wasn't going to be the death of me. That attitude certainly was.

"Can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid not my little proxy. You won't be going home for a very long time."

I felt something shatter within me at those words. I did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I let out a blood curdling scream at the fact I would never get to go home again. Never see my father again. Never see my friends again. Never seen myself as normal again.


End file.
